<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All our new years (by Frayach) by Lyrael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693759">All our new years (by Frayach)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael'>Lyrael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di due persone attraverso eventi comuni a entrambi, ma diversi per ciascuno dei due.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All our new years (by Frayach)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/618136">All Our New Years</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach">Frayach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nota dell'autrice: Guardate, per cambiare ho scritto un lieto fine senza ambiguità - verosimilmente una risoluzione che non durerà a lungo. Godetevela finché è così.</p>
<p>Nota della traduttrice: Voi non avete idea della gioia che sto provando in questo momento, al pensiero di poter postare questa fiction. E' la prima che ho tradotto, in assoluto, ci ho messo poco, solo che mi ci è voluto un anno e mezzo per avere l'ok. Perché? Boh, Fray probabilmente non ha visto i 14 messaggi che le ho mandato, ma stamattina una coccinella mi si è posata sui capelli, e oggi pomeriggio c'era finalmente la sua risposta alla mia richiesta di permesso. Beh, direte voi, hai esaurito la tua dose di fortuna per una fiction... Certo, ma volete mettere la soddisfazione di potervi regalare la traduzione di una cosa che mi ha emozionato così tanto come questa? Non sembrerà magari nulla di speciale, ma per me lo è, per tanti motivi. Spero che, dopo averla letta, mi darete un po' ragione. Buona lettura.<br/>
Un grazie infinito a fuffy, per la sua gentilzza e perché ho fatto aspettare pure lei, visto che me l'ha betata prima dell'ultima di Fray postata, Un grazie infinite anche a Lori, lei sa il perché XD (ce l'ho fatta!!! Chi la dura la vince!)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>All Our New Years</strong><br/>
<br/>
Frayach ni Cuill</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno che riusciva a ricordare, era nel suo sgabuzzino. Erano arrivati i vicini assieme ai colleghi di lavoro di suo zio. Erano state preparate trenta coppette di carta sistemate sul bancone, distanti tra loro esattamente dieci centimetri (*). Lo sapeva, perché sua zia gli aveva dato un righello e gliele aveva fatte mettere a posto. Erano riempite fino a tre quarti con del punch rosso. Ne bevve uno mentre sua zia non guardava. Aveva un gusto strano, lo risputò nella coppetta e la rimise a posto. Più tardi si chiese chi l'avesse preso. Si augurò fosse stato Dudley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno che riusciva a ricordare, gli elfi domestici bruciarono il budino. Odorava di cenere bagnata e sua madre dichiarò che non sarebbe mai riuscita a togliersi l'odore dai capelli, per quanti Incantesimi Profumanti si lanciasse in testa. La sua bacchetta aveva fatto piovere scintille su di lei, lui e le coppe di punch. Lui aveva starnutito e nessuno era lì per prenderlo in giro. Non seppe dire se fosse stato un sollievo o meno. Più tardi, piccolo e non visto, sgattoiolò fuori dalla sala da ballo e prese a calci gli elfi che avevano bruciato il budino. Lo fece sentire meglio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno che passò a Hogwarts, nevicò. A Edvige piacque. Ron era immerso in un libro sugli scacchi e non lo guardò quando aprì la finestra. Non era solo, ma non era nemmeno non solo. Non con lo specchio pieno di persone che avrebbero potuto amarlo se fossero state vive. Non per la prima volta, sentì di avere un piede da una parte e uno dall'altra di una linea invisibile. Stava iniziando ad essere difficile capire quale lato fosse quale, e a lui piaceva così. L'amore era la migliore delle magie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno che passò in vacanza dalla scuola, si sentì un uomo. Suo padre lo invitò nella propria biblioteca, dove intrattenne maghi in vesti di velluto con bacchette di prugnolo infilate nelle maniche. Le intravide di sfuggita alla luce del fuoco, assieme ad amuleti d'argento intarsiati con strane rune e cicatrici sulle loro mani e braccia con gli stessi strani disegni, troppo precisi per essere accidentali. Un mago aveva una cicatrice che gli solcava le labbra per traverso, lunga dallo zigomo al mento. Scompariva sotto il suo colletto. Gli versarono un sorso di scotch. Bruciò fino allo stomaco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo il ritorno di Voldemort, si sentì schiacciato dalla responsabilità. Il giorno dopo e tutti i giorni successivi gli sembrarono imbevuti del vino agro della paura. Lo opprimeva, tirandolo da sotto la superficie di un sorriso teso. Sirius lo guardò negli occhi, e per un momento poté farlo, poté fare qualunque cosa. Grimmauld Place era un brutto posto, ma il fuoco era caldo. Il pane scioglieva il burro, non aveva importanza quanto se ne spalmasse. Fuori il vento ululava. Era una voce che parlava ma solo a lui. Per un'altra notte, decise di ignorarla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo il ritorno del Lord Oscuro, si sentì come un ragazzino. Suo padre gli negò la sua fiducia, il volto una porta sbattuta in faccia. Sua madre lo coccolò e pianse a lungo. Non fu incantevole. Per niente come aveva pensato dovesse essere. Le finestre rimasero buie e le luci della festa restarono nelle loro casse. Mangiarono il tacchino freddo come se riscaldarlo potesse renderli deboli. Dovevano essere forti. Dovevano imparare ad andare avanti senza calore come soldati. Come profeti. Ma lui non si sentiva né l'uno né l'altro e dubitò che ci si sarebbe mai sentito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno senza i Weasley, non sentì altro che freddo. Hermione pianse tutta la notte e lui non riuscì a confortarla. Non sapeva come e sospettò che non l'avrebbe mai saputo e mai voluto sapere. La neve si accumulò attorno ai pali della tenda. Tenne la sua bacchetta distrutta sulle ginocchia e provò a non pensare a come simboleggiasse ogni cosa. Ron che se n'era andato. Il mito di Silente in frantumi. Il cuore spezzato di Hermione. Non riusciva a trovare le parole e pensò che non ne fosse mai stata coniata nessuna che potesse esprimere la sua disperazione. La gente non sopravviveva a quel genere di eventi e, se lo faceva, non ne parlava mai più.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno che passò nel Manor distrutto vomitò tanto a lungo che non gli rimase dentro altro che un po' di bile. Il Lord Oscuro l'aveva costretto a estrarre i bulbi oculari dalle orbite di un uomo vivo. Senza magia. Orrendamente, l'uomo non era morto. In compenso aveva implorato. E urlato e urlato e urlato. Nel pavimento del sotterraneo era stato scavato un profondo canale di scolo. Quella notte traboccò di sangue fresco. L'indomani sarebbe stato ricoperto da una fetida melma nera. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pulirlo. Anche questo sarebbe stato fatto senza magia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo la Guerra, chiese a Ginny di sposarlo. Avevano fatto sesso per la prima volta la Vigilia di Natale e gli era girata la testa per la naturalezza dell'unione dei corpi sotto le coperte muffite, abbracciati nella conca di un vecchio materasso. Era il modo in cui il resto della sua vita sarebbe dovuto essere, logoro e comodo come un vecchio maglione. Non aveva mai conosciuto questo "esistere senza paura". Prima c'era stata l'oscurità del suo sgabuzzino e poi l'oscurità di un compito infattibile. Ora lì c'era il fuoco e la luce delle candele e i capelli color fiamma di Ginny. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che si sarebbe rammaricato nuovamente di qualcosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo la Guerra, vide suo padre morire lentamente. Lucius era stato condannato a morte, ma pietosamente (o così aveva pensato il Ministero) gli fu somministrata una pozione che ci mise un mese a ucciderlo. Lo rimandarono a casa dalla sua stanca moglie, dal suo figlio compromesso. Ci furono pochi addii da fare e troppo tempo per farli. Cose che sarebbero dovute rimanere non dette furono pronunciate. Allo scoccare della mezzanotte, Lucius chiuse gli occhi e disse: "Davvero, <em>lasciate</em> che i vecchi amici vengano dimenticati". La moglie e il figlio non capirono se si stesse rivolgendo a loro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno senza i suoi tre bambini, vide Malfoy per la prima volta da quando era finita la Guerra. Erano alla stessa festa e Malfoy gli andò a sbattere contro - accidentalmente, come si scoprì. Non fu imbarazzante come si era immaginato. Malfoy era sposato con una ex compagna di scuola e non con qualche strega di Durmstrang. Aveva un figlio. Parlarono per qualche minuto di Quidditch professionista e di lavori evitati. Malfoy, per quel che ne sapeva Harry, non lavorava. Si chiese come tirava avanti. Si chiese se era felice. Si chiese anche perché se ne preoccupava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo essere stato per la prima volta con un uomo, vide Potter a Diagon Alley. Faceva un freddo pungente e Potter si tirava dietro i bambini. Si salutarono con un cenno e Potter gli chiese se sarebbe andato alla stessa festa con la stessa gente dell'anno prima. Lui rispose di sì, che si sarebbero visti là più tardi. Potter sembrava stanco. Non c'era verso che sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare a mezzanotte. Si rese conto che avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, forse suggerirgli una pozione - ma a Potter non era mai piaciuto accettare consigli. Men che meno da lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo che il più giovane dei suoi figli era partito per Hogwarts, Ginny gli disse che voleva il divorzio. Non fu una cosa inaspettata, e lui annuì a malapena. Quella vigilia era un momento buono come un altro. Chi mai avrebbe confessato di aver passato metà dell'anno come marito cornificato e l'altra metà come solitario divorziato? Un taglio netto, disse lei. Gli fece pensare a un osso e a Malfoy. Il suo polso quando gli aveva teso il pezzo di pergamena era bianco come un osso sotto la manica delle sue vesti nere. Dopo tutti quei mesi, la pergamena era ancora nella sua tasca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo la morte di Astoria, si ubriacò fino a stordirsi. Potter continuò a riempirgli il bicchiere e a trovare cose via via più ridicole a cui brindare. Le nuove fioriere al Ministero che assomigliavano a delle bombette in memoria di Caramell. Il fatto che il Paiolo avesse finalmente assunto qualcuno per pulire i gabinetti. E la peggiore di tutte, le Sfoglie al Lampone per le Stempiature di George e Ron, appena brevettate, che non ti facevano crescere i capelli ma piuttosto tingevano di rosa quelli che avevi ancora. Potter aveva le guance molto arrossate e gli occhiali continuavano a scivolargli lungo il naso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno che decise di saltare quella dannata e noiosa festa, portò Malfoy a cena e insistette per pagare. Era una specie di appuntamento ma non proprio. Non erano niente più che amici, a dispetto del fatto che guardare Malfoy inghiottire il suo vino rese Harry geloso delle bevande in generale. Era ridicolo. L'ammissione di Malfoy di essere gay gli aveva semplicemente messo in testa degli stupidi pensieri. Era eterosessuale, lui. Almeno, pensava fosse così. Gli occhi grigi di Malfoy cominciarono a guizzare dal suo viso all'orologio. Quando scoccò la mezzanotte, alzò il bicchiere e gli fece l'occhiolino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo aver ammesso con se stesso che era innamorato di Potter, decise di non lasciarlo mai intravedere. Potter era diventato il suo amico più stretto, il suo "compagno", come diceva la gente comune. Non importava se i capelli di Potter erano così neri che i denti gli facevano male per il desiderio. Non importava se le labbra mangiucchiate e screpolate di Potter erano tutto ciò che riusciva a guardare mentre dicevano, ancora e ancora, a tutti quegli stupidi intervenuti alla festa, "Buon Anno anche a voi". Solo lui sapeva che Potter non vedeva l'ora di andarsene. Solo lui sapeva perché.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo che era stato nominato Capo Auror, Malfoy finalmente lo baciò. Fu imbarazzante e per nulla sexy e ne amò ogni minuto. Malfoy baciava nello stesso modo bagnato di Cho, ma senza le lacrime. C'era un mucchio di saliva, sua o di Malfoy non era in grado di dirlo. A un certo punto si era dovuto scostare per asciugarsi il mento sulla manica, prima di rituffarsi a catturare la bocca di Malfoy con la propria. Malfoy sapeva di punch dolciastro e vodka economica e il suo naso era freddo perché erano stati fuori a lungo. Sopra di loro, i fuochi artificiali fecero piovere cenere e lapilli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno che Potter passò la notte con lui, non riuscì a dormire per nulla. Potter russava come un drago e dovette continuare a lanciargli dei <em>Silencio</em> addosso. Provò a far finta che gli desse fastidio, ma non fu così. Potter era vicino e caldo, e l'orologio ticchettò fino a una nuova decade. Come fosse riuscito Potter a dormire, con la sua mano che gli scorreva con bramosia tra i capelli, prima di scivolare lungo la schiena e circondare quella meraviglia di sedere, non ne aveva idea. Forse era una capacità acquisita durante la Guerra. Lanciò un altro <em>Silencio</em> sussurrato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo che Malfoy gli aveva detto che forse avrebbero dovuto essere solo amici, prese a pugni una vetrina a Hogsmeade, dentro la quale manichini animati magicamente alzavano bicchieri di punch e si baciavano, mentre i coriandoli cadevano da un cielo incantato pieno di stelle. Si tagliò e non riuscì a curarsi perché era ubriaco. Finì al San Mungo con la mano racchiusa nell'abito da cerimonia. Quando arrivò Malfoy, si ritrovò impacciato ad imbarazzare se stesso ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Malfoy gli chiese perché e lui non riuscì a rispondere. Le parole bloccate in gola. Malfoy aveva un'aria stanca e triste. Fu una consolazione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno da solo senza Potter (sebbene l'anno precedente l'avessero passato in ospedale) prese la sua seconda più importante risoluzione di sempre. Era enorme, ambiziosa e quasi certamente non attuabile, ma era nondimeno determinato a smetterla di essere stupido e orgoglioso. Sì, non l'aveva mai chiaramente detto, ma lui sapeva che Potter l'amava. C'era stata quella volta con il muco di Tattlebat. Come aveva fatto a procurarselo? E poi c'era stata la margherita - stupida e romantica e quasi ridotta in poltiglia nel suo pugno sudato. Di certo Potter l'aveva tenuta stretta tutto il giorno, aspettando il momento giusto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo che lui e Malfoy erano tornati insieme, per la prima volta lasciò che lo scopasse. Gli aveva fatto male, e non era venuto come invece capitava a Malfoy quasi sempre, ma nondimeno fu giusto, e Malfoy aveva tremato di continuo. Si ripromise di provarci ancora dopo mezzanotte. Un nuovo anno era un buon momento per liberarsi definitivamente delle sue scuse di "ma non sono veramente gay". La seconda volta, Malfoy era meno sconvolto di essere dentro di lui e riuscì a calmarsi e tranquillizzarsi e gli fece raggiungere un lungo e dolce orgasmo. Fu molto più facile dopo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo aver venduto il manor, guardò Potter aprirgli i pantaloni e affondare il viso nei suoi peli pubici. Era il preludio ad un pompino, ma era contento di aspettare. Mancava ancora mezz'ora a mezzanotte e restava tempo a sufficienza per spremere un ultimo orgasmo dall'anno che finiva. Attraverso la finestra sulla baia nel loro nuovo appartamento, guardò i lampioni a gas spandere pozze di luce arancione che ondeggiavano sulla superficie del fiume. Il ghiacciò lambiva i vetri e Potter tracciò un percorso con la lingua dal suo ombelico fino al suo uccello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno dopo che si erano legati, Malfoy se ne stette appoggiato con la testa nel suo grembo, prese la sua mano e gli baciò il palmo. L'ultimo dei ragazzi aveva finito Hogwarts e sarebbero arrivati presto quella sera per un bicchiere (o tre) del punch malefico di Malfoy. I Pozionisti non avrebbero dovuto assolutamente poter preparare le bevande, specialmente se del tipo che faceva girare la testa. Il suo anello d'oro catturò la luce e Malfoy ne tracciò il profilo pigramente con un dito. Spesso, gli capitava ancora di essere sbigottito dalla felicità per il fatto che era la sua mano che portava quell'anello, e non quella di qualcun altro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il primo Ultimo dell'Anno della loro vita matrimoniale, riuscì finalmente a liberarsi della colpa e dei rimorsi. Non fu facile. In tutti quegli anni si erano arpionati come uncini al suo cuore, sempre più a fondo. Potter ascoltò e non sussultò, nemmeno nelle parti peggiori. Anche lui aveva fatto cose terribili, disse. Era ciò che la Guerra faceva alla gente. Poi Potter lo baciò ed estrasse gli uncini, le schegge, le Maledizioni Senza Perdono come fossero veleno in una ferita. Non riuscì a trovare le parole di gratitudine che altrimenti avrebbe detto, ma Potter capì lo stesso. Essere legati a qualcuno voleva dire non essere mai più soli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per ogni Ultimo dell'Anno del resto delle loro vite, si addormentarono abbracciati ognuno al corpo dell'altro, e non sentirono la campana che li traghettava dal vecchio anno al nuovo. Le date arbitrarie non rappresentarono più il terrore e la speranza di vita o di morte. L'amore fece svanire le linee tra le cose - tra i mesi e le stagioni. Tra gli anni e le decadi. Tra un'anima e l'altra. I mattini potevano essere freddi o miti. Piovosi o luminosi. Non importava. Erano felici di sapere che tutto ciò che era accaduto nelle loro vite era stato la prova generale per quell'unico, straordinario momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(*) Sarebbero 10,16 cm, poiché un pollice è 2,54 cm, ma non sottilizziamo...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>